


Handsome Bear

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Minhyuk loves his 'teddy bear', aka Hyunwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen Minhyuk posted somewhere about Shownu’s photoshoot and captioned it as “handsome bear.” So, I am pretty inspired to write this. When in case, I actually have 2 unfinished Kiho’s fic. TT   
> Unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error.

Minhyuk wakes up to the lack of warmth beside him. His eyes are still half closed as his hands are groping for anything on the other side of the bed. He whines a little, knowing that his ‘teddy bear’ is not around. 

He pouts as he get up from the bed, sitting cross-legged. He opens his eyes slowly, spotting the opened bedroom door. A sudden thought of pancakes for breakfast makes his stomach grumbles. 

Minhyuk couldn’t really tell if he is pampered, or if he just needs all attention from his stated ‘teddy bear’, also known as Son Hyunwoo. He met this guy way back in college, a year senior than him. Hyunwoo is everything opposite of him; muscular, fit and reserved. To think of it, he couldn’t really remember well how he ended up becoming Hyunwoo’s boyfriend and he doesn’t even know if that is a good thing or not.

And Hyunwoo is always the serious type of person. He seldom smiles and of course, quiet. If Minhyuk have another title in Hyunwoo’s life, it will be his spokesperson. Despite all those, Minhyuk still enjoys Hyunwoo’s company and what’s more, loving him until there is no love left. 

And for Minhyuk, he knows that Hyunwoo loves him too despite his stoic self. If there’s one time that Minhyuk ever doubt Hyunwoo’s love, it would be when Hyunwoo is busy in the gym. And that’s all there is to it. 

Minhyuk let his legs hang by the edge of the bed as he pulls up his brief that was lying on the floor. He grabs a shirt nearby and slips it on, only to realize that it was Hyunwoo’s and its’ collar is drooping over his shoulder. But then again, it didn’t really matter much because Hyunwoo’s scent makes him feel lively. He steps out of the bedroom, only to realize that Hyunwoo is behind the fridge’s door, most likely sourcing for food. 

And there are no pancakes around. 

“Babe…” Minhyuk calls out, in the most pampered way he can be. Hyunwoo looks up from the fridge, looking rather questionable. 

Because one thing for sure, it’s unlikely to see Minhyuk up pretty early on a Sunday morning. 

“Should we call for food delivery because there’s nothing to eat.” It is almost a suggestion rather than a question. 

There are practically several unwritten rules in Minhyuk’s house. Number one: he doesn’t cook because the last time he did, he almost got the whole kitchen on fire. Number two: even though there’s almost nothing to eat, food delivery is always his last option. 

But again, Hyunwoo is a total opposite of him.

Minhyuk walks closer to Hyunwoo as he pushes the fridge’s door closed. He slips his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck as he looks up to the older guy, carving a smile around his lips. 

“You always reminds me of a hungry bear looking for honey at an ungodly hour.” Minhyuk hears Hyunwoo snickers a little, well it’s rare but it’s getting frequent these days. 

“But you know, I’m missing my handsome bear during those ungodly hours.” Minhyuk pouts again, his fingers lowers a little, fondling with the necklace around Hyunwoo’s neck. 

“If this is your attempt to get me to prepare some pancake for you, it’s not working, Min.” Hyunwoo teases him, his hands resting on Minhyuk’s slender waist. There is a small smile appearing on Hyunwoo’s lips. The side of his eyes crinkles a little and Minhyuk had never been so blessed to see this look. 

“I tried. And I know you will still prepare for me.” Minhyuk states and with a peck on his lips, he watches as Hyunwoo makes his way to the kitchen counter and starting to work on Minhyuk’s request. 

Minhyuk hops on the stool opposite the counter as he watches Hyunwoo cooking for him. It must have been all girls’ dream to see their boyfriends, shirtless and cooking in the kitchen. And here Minhyuk is, squealing internally at his boyfriend’s gestures. 

Minhyuk loves the attention that Hyunwoo is giving him and how Hyunwoo pampers him. 

And he knows how much he loves Hyunwoo, in every single aspects. 

And this is the things that Minhyuk admitted is not on opposition.


End file.
